Designated Flyer
by No1fan15
Summary: There are many things you should never do to a Sayian. Things like pulling their tail, insulting their pride, or mocking them in general. And, as Yamcha found out one day, you should never challenge one to a drinking contest


_There are many things you should never do to a Sayian._

 _Things like pulling their tail, insulting their pride, or mocking them in general._

 _And, as Yamcha found out one day, you should never challenge one to a drinking contest._

* * *

 **1 - Prince of all Alcohol**

"Is that a challenge, earthling?"

Everyone turned their heads to face the speaker. Bulma may throw the best parties, even make - up - for - the - literal - end - of - the - world parties, but as soon as Vegeta spoke all the chatter died. The Sayian Prince was standing, arms crossed, with his usual scowl. Facing him was the Ex-Bandit turned martial artist, Yamcha.

"You heard me, it's a drinking contest, to see who can hold more... well, drink." Yamcha explained, already a tad tipsy, and eager for more. He raised an eyebrow.

"Unless, of course, you can't handle it..." he said, warranting several shocked looks from his friends, and a dangerous smile from Vegeta.

"You really want to test this? I doubt your pathetic human body could stand up to such a task." said Vegeta in a mocking tone. Yamcha responded by raising his glass, draining it, and laughing.

"Bring it on. I may not be able to beat you in a fight, I admit to that, but I can sure as hell beat you at drinking." he boasted.

Nearby, only in his thoughts, Tienshinhan laughed. He knew as well as anybody, besides Yamcha it seemed, that Vegeta would easily win. However, the sheer bravado and stupidity in Yamchas actions was charming, in its own way. Tien walked up beside Yamcha, grabbed a nearby bottle of wine, and refilled his glass.

"I'd never participate in such an event, but I can referee, if you wish." he offered. Yamchas face lit up.

"That's a great idea Tien! Assuming Vegeta is up to the challenge..." he said, still taunting the Sayian, who proceeded to walk to the table and grab the wine bottle from Tien. Vegeta downed the whole thing in one go and slammed the bottle down with a sadistic smirk.

"Bring it."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Earthling, Namekian, and Sayian alike all gaped at the spectacle before them. Many knew that Yamcha was a strong drinker, but compared to Vegeta, it was amazing he was still conscious. The two had already drained all available wine, beer, whisky, and were starting to get into the vodka.

Vegeta was barely showing any sign of being affected, with a slight red to his complexion and a rare uplift in attitude being the only ways to tip you off to the fact that he was drunk, despite the fact that his blood alcohol level would have killed several humans already. Yamcha, on the other hand, was nearly falling out of his chair. He was barely coherent when he attempted to speak, though try he might, and he had managed to fall into the habit of calling Vegeta "Veggie". As entertaining as it all was, Tien sensed that it was time to end it, right around the time Yamcha decided to chug an unidentified concoction of Bulmas creation.

"Alright, we're done here, wrap it up." he declared, patting Yamcha on the shoulder, and giving Vegeta a slight nod. Yamcha sighed.

"Fiiiinneee... Veggie wins!" he declared, attempting to punch the air, nearly taking out Tiens third eye in the process.

The party attendees left slowly, each saying their goodbyes, and congratulating Yamcha on a rather impressive drinking record. By the time Tien left, the sky was dark, allowing the stars to shine through the clouds as he supported Yamcha on his shoulder.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you made it as far as you did, especially against Vegeta." he said, trying to cheer up the now rather depressed Yamcha.

"You're jussst sssaying that..." Yamcha slurred, stumbling along behind Tien, feet dragging. Tien sighed. He had seen Yamcha drunk before, and it was damn near impossible to lift his spirits once he decided to be sad.

"You know ssomthing?" said Yamcha after a few minutes of walking in silence. Tien decided to humor him. After all, what harm could it do?

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I love you..."

Oh.

"Y-you... what?" stammered Tien, fighting the blush that was rising on his face, and losing.

"It'sss jussst... we've both had girlfriends, and it didn't work out, but we've had each other." said Yamcha, focusing as hard as he could on getting his words right.

"That's because we're friends." stated Tien, looking at the path ahead instead of the drunk man he was supporting.

"Yeah, but... but I feel different! Different than a friend." said Yamcha, slightly distressed, and he would have continued if his stomach hadn't decided at that moment to purge some of the alcohol it was holding.

"S-sorry..." Yamcha murmured, wiping of his mouth shakily, and looking near to tears with embarrassment.

"It's fine. Just don't let that near me." Tien reassured him, motioning to the various types of booze now covering Yamchas shirt. It didn't take too much longer before Yamcha lost consciousness. Tien hefted him over his shoulder easily and carried him the rest of the way to an open field.

"Next time your limit is three drinks." he said, though he knew Yamcha couldn't hear him, and took off towards the home he shared with Chiaotzu. He put all his energy into the trip, ignoring the nagging thought that poked at him the whole way. Did he think of Yamcha as just a friend? It was a question to be answered later, however, as priority one was getting Yamcha to bed.

Tien opted to sit on the roof and meditate that night instead of sleeping. Chiaotzu sensed that something was amiss, even without his telepathy, and left his friend alone with his thoughts.


End file.
